


A Vanguard Reborn

by BattleScarredRaven



Series: Tales of the Guardians [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Nine-Tenths of Pre-Golden Age Data Is Smut, References to PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: With everything on the line, it's time for Dallas-13 to do what no other Hunter will: take up the mantle of the Vanguard.With everything she's done in the past, however, and her relationship with Zavala and Ikora currently strained, she's got a lot of persuading to do, and not a lot of time to do it in.Better late than never to come and force the start of a new (and potentially life-changing) chapter in the Last City's history, right?
Relationships: Basically the Vanguard is this whole weird friends with benefits thing, Cayde-6/Ikora Rey (Mentioned/Heavily Implied), Cayde-6/Ikora Rey/Zavala (Mentioned/Heavily Implied), Cayde-6/Zavala (Mentioned/Heavily Implied), Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Ikora Rey, Ikora Rey/Zavala
Series: Tales of the Guardians [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846441
Kudos: 11





	1. The Trinity Restored

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series of arcs I'm writing originally came about because of the idea for this piece, in particular this first chapter; the idea of my Hunter interrupting a Vanguard meeting to volunteer herself up for the role of leading the Hunters. Everything else has been 'Well, what led her to it?' or 'What are then the consequences of this?' and thus started me on this whole journey in the first place. A journey I hope to continue on for a while.
> 
> And now, with me finally completing the quest to earn the Ace of Spades (Traveler bless you Eriana's Vow for making the Gambit and Crucible kills parts of the quest possible for me), I think it is a good idea to celebrate by posting up (the start of, at least) this work. I hope you y'all enjoy!

**_“She stood before us calmly, Light blazing around her, unshaken by Zavala’s harsh words. He looked upon this woman, a Hero of the Red War, and saw only a liability. But I… I saw so much more. I saw her for what she truly was: our last hope for unity. Our means of surviving this. A chance for a broken leadership to be repaired and faith in it restored. An ally, a friend, a leader. Our Hunter Vanguard.”_ ** _ \-  _ Ikora Rey.

* * *

_ Sneaking into the City at night was easy when you knew how. Dallas-13 was a Hunter, after all; sneaking was second nature to her. Sneaking around the City to find two particular targets, however? That was the tough part, even for someone with her skills. _

_ She would find them in Zavala’s office, their raised voices giving them away as she hung about outside for a moment. Arguing. She couldn’t make out what was being said, but from their tired tones, it sounded like an argument they’d had many times before. No matter. She would make her way in there, regardless. _

_ She snuck into a vent, silent as a snake as she slithered along inside it. Before long, she was above the Titan Vanguard’s personal office. He and Ikora were still fiercely debating below her, only now, she could hear what was being said. _

_ “... You said it yourself.” She heard the Warlock Vanguard speak first. “Ana said the fleet was pushing into the system while we were distracted dealing with the Almighty. We have to stop them, Zavala, and the only person who might know a way to do that is Eris.” _

_ “You would have me risk one of our most valuable assets by sending her back out into the field so soon after the Moon?” Zavala this time, his voice low. “I won’t allow it. If we bring Eris into this, then I would have her back here in the Tower.” _

_ “We both know that’s not likely to happen whether we ask for her help or not.” Ikora countered. “She will go after this on her own, and do you really think either of us would be able to stop her?” _

_ “All the more reason to trust Ana and Rasputin to do what they have to. If they put a stop to this fleet, then this whole argument is moot.” _

_ “If? Stopping the Almighty is one thing, but stopping an entire fleet? Rasputin is just one Warmind. We have to consider all our options and start planning for the worst, before it is too late.” _

_ Dallas had heard enough. Ahead of her lay a grate. A little shuffle forward, a well placed kick, and she would be where she wanted to be. She started to shift forwards. _

_ “What was that?”  _

_ It was Ikora who heard her move, putting both Vanguard leaders on alert below her. It didn’t matter to the Exo, who carried on with her plan. She drew back her prosthetic foot, before launching it at the grate. It flew off somewhere into Zavala’s office with ease. _

_ “Show yourself!” The Titan growled in annoyance, presumably at having a private meeting interrupted. _

_ Dallas wouldn’t keep him waiting. She swung out of the vent, landing in a crouch in the middle of the office. A single gunshot rang out from the hidden sidearm the Hunter knew Zavala kept on him since the end of the Red War out of paranoia. In a flash, she drew the knife strapped to her bracer, parrying the bullet away. It ricocheted off her blade, landing harmlessly in a wall. _

_ “Preparation will get you only so far.” She told them calmly like she hadn’t just deflected a gunshot, slowly rising to full height and flicking her knife back into its sheath. “What you need is unity.” _

_ Zavala lowered his weapon, his icy blue eyes staring daggers at her. “You…” _

_ “Dallas?” Ikora’s voice was as level as it normally was, but her slightly widened eyes betrayed her surprise. “What are you doing here?” _

_ “Indeed.” Her Titan counterpart holstered his weapon, stepping closer. “This being a private meeting aside, I thought we agreed that you and your people would keep out of the City.” _

_ This seemed to be news to Ikora, if the way her gaze snapped towards Zavala was any indication. “You tried to have Dallas agree to voluntary exile? After all she’s done for us?” _

_ “I agreed to keep my operation out of the City, if I recall correctly.” The Hunter pointed out, stepping forward to meet Zavala halfway, unfazed by the Titan’s hostility. “I never said anything about its members. And I certainly never said anything about  _ **_me_ ** _.” _

_ “Don’t you dare twist this back on me.” Zavala jabbed a forefinger at her. “You knew very well what I meant with our arrangement.” _

_ “You think whatever is out there is going to stop just because we fell out, Zavala? That it’s going to give a rat because you and Ikora can’t seem to agree on anything these days?” Dallas gestured wildly towards the window, where the Traveler hung above the City, a beacon in the night. “It’s not! But only one of us is big enough to put their past and petty disagreements to one side for the greater good and focus on the real threat, which isn’t in this office.” _

_ The Awoken Titan’s face was a thundercloud at this accusation, his fists clenched. “How dare y-!” _

_ Before he could stride any closer, Ikora Blinked across the room, grabbing him by the crook of his elbow. The action had been gentle, yet somehow it had all the strength to keep the Titan Vanguard in place. _

_ “Zavala, no.” The Warlock’s voice was soft, yet firm. “She’s right. We cannot keep going on like this.” _

_ With visible effort, Zavala relaxed, fists unclenching. Only when his shoulders fell, did Ikora let go of him. His eyes shut, and he sighed. _

_ “I know we haven’t seen eye to eye lately, but I didn’t come here to fight either of you.” Dallas admitted softly, pulling her hood down to reveal her battle-scarred face, more worn than either Vanguard could remember it being. “Despite what you may think, I still care what happens to the City. To humanity. It’s why I never left.” _

_ Zavala gave her a look. “What  _ **_do_ ** _ you want, then?” _

_ The Hunter was undeterred by his bluntness. “I came to offer hope. A chance to restore faith in a leadership that has been lacking of late.” _

_ She tugged at her cloak. Surprised recognition crossed both Vanguard leaders’ faces at the familiar garment draped on the Exo’s back: the cloak of the late Cayde-6. Ikora raised an eyebrow. _

_ “Dallas…?” She breathed, the ‘are you sure about this?’ going unsaid but its implication very much there. _

_ “You were always better off in the field.” Zavala shook his head. “I cannot allow this.” _

_ “The Hunters need a leader. The Vanguard needs unity and stability. And the people need something to place their hope in again!” Dallas countered quickly. “Trust me, I’d rather be out there leading from the front, but who else is going to do this? I was with Cayde when he…” She choked, before continuing, “Cayde trusted me. I know what his Dare stipulated, but I killed his killer, his heir. If his position should go to anyone, it should be me.” _

_ “You’re not…-” _

_ “Ready?” Hunter cut Titan off. “Definitely not in the past, I’ll agree with you there. Perhaps not now, either, but who  _ **_would_ ** _ be ready to lead the last of their people at the verge of their possible extinction?” _

_ Zavala’s features softened. When he next spoke, his voice was unusually gentle. “You… don’t have to do this, Dallas. We couldn’t ask it of you.” _

_ “I know.” The Exo’s one eyed gaze was tired, solemn. “You don’t have to.” _

_ “Are you… sure about this?” Ikora asked her, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_ “I was your friend once. I would like to be again. If you’ll have me.” _

_ Dallas held out her hand. Zavala and Ikora stared at the unexpected gesture for a moment, before the former reached forward and clasped it firmly, a silent confirmation. _

_ “I will admit, I still have my reservations.” The Titan confessed. “But my feelings do not change the fact that you are right. The Vanguard has been a splintered shell of its former self for far too long. If we don’t stand together, then how can we expect humanity to?” _

_ He gave Dallas a respectful nod, one she returned. Behind him, Ikora wore a sad smile, looking like she might burst into tears at any moment. But the Exo knew the Warlock better than that; she never cried, at least not in front of others, at any rate. _

_ Finally, Zavala let go of her. “I’ll announce this in the morning, and go over the formalities with you after. Until then, I think it is probably best we call it a night and get some rest. Traveler knows we won’t be getting much of it in the days ahead.” _

_ He retired from his office, leaving Dallas alone with Ikora. The latter motioned towards the window behind Zavala’s desk, hands behind her back, staring out towards the City and the night beyond. The Hunter allowed herself a moment, before wandering across to join the other woman. _

_ “He would never admit it, but you’ve lifted a big weight off Zavala’s back.” Ikora spoke softly. “He’s been trying so hard to keep us all together. I don’t know how much longer he would have lasted without your intervention.” _

_ “You’ve both been trying hard to hold the City together.” Dallas answered her. _

_ “No, I haven’t. Or, at least, not the way Zavala has.” The Warlock shook her head sadly. “Most of the time, I feel like I’ve been hindering him more than I’ve helped. It’s not fair on him. I know he’s trying his best.” _

_ “You keep his actions in perspective. He needs someone to challenge him. Just like you needed Cayde to ease the tension and come up with ideas outside the box. And like you need me now for a fresh perspective.” _

_ Ikora turned to her then and, quite unexpectedly, gave the Exo Hunter a hug. Dallas stood there, frozen for a moment, too stunned to move, before she gently folded her own arms across the other woman’s back. _

_ “Zavala isn’t here to say it, so I will. Thank you, Dallas. Cayde would be proud of you.” _

_ She pulled back, but kept one hand braced on Dallas’ right shoulder, offering her a smile. Her eyes glistened, but no tears fell. The Hunter suspected the Warlock was holding them back. She would have offered a smile of her own if she could. Her single working eye gave Ikora a sympathetic look instead. _

_ “You set me on this path, you know.” She told her honestly. _

_ “I did?” Ikora tilted her head slightly, puzzled. “How so?” _

_ Dallas reached up with her left hand, lightly grasping hers on her shoulder. _

_ “You made me give a damn about people again. The day you sent Refugee to me.” _

_ By the Light, that was a lifetime ago, Ikora thought to herself. Or at least it felt like it. But, at the same time, it felt like yesterday. Time was funny like that when you were effectively immortal. _

_ “I honestly thought I was sending him on a wild goose chase.” She confessed to Dallas. “After… everything, you were just gone. Even my Hidden couldn’t find you. Zavala never told me that he tried to have you ordered out of the City.” _

_ “As I said, I never left.” The Hunter pulled back, forcing Ikora’s hand from her shoulder. “Some of the Foxtrots did, but not all of us. I just figured it was best to step back from public eyes for a while.” _

_ “What made you come back?” _

_ “Sov.” Dallas answered in a whisper. She still found it difficult to address Uldren by name, even now. _

_ “You found him?” Ikora pressed, her brow raising. _

_ “Yes. I was going to kill him...” The Hunter cut herself off, suddenly realising the implications behind Ikora’s question. “You knew he was Risen?” _

_ “I…” The Warlock opened her mouth, then closed it again, shaking her head. “We heard… rumours of it, yes. Guardians seeing a man that looked like him, his body disappearing from its resting place in the Dreaming City. Nothing concrete. Technically, he is next in line for the position of Hunter Vanguard.” _

_ “You and Zavala would forgive him?” _

_ “Like you have?” _

_ The question took Dallas off guard. She hadn’t explicitly stated that she hadn’t killed the Reef Prince again, yet Ikora had quickly been able to work that out. She let out a sigh-like noise. _

_ “He’s not Sov. Not anymore. If he was, I don’t think I’d be able to.” _

_ “Then you have your answer, then. The Traveler chose us all for a reason, Dallas. Whatever each of us have done in the past doesn’t matter. Only our actions now do.” _

_ Truer words had never been spoken. The Hunter’s remaining optic winked shut. _

_ “Dallas.” She felt Ikora’s hand gently rest on her elbow in concern. “Something still troubles you?” _

_ “He told me he could feel something, when we were down on Io.” She shook her head, eyes still shut. “Ysabeau told me she could too. I couldn’t, not in the way they were describing. But the moon felt… wrong, somehow. Like the calm before the storm, where you can feel the air pressure changing. Or that moment before you leap off a cliff into the unknown. Iz said it was stronger than that to her, even away from Io. Do you think Zavala feels it too?” _

_ “Because he’s Awoken as well?” Ikora inferred quietly. “If he does, he has made no mention of it to me, not that I expect him to these days. But that might explain why he finally decided to trust Ana and Rasputin. He’s always seen the Warmind as nothing more than a dangerous, broken weapon. That’s not an opinion that just changes overnight without some serious outside intervention.” _

_ “He’s afraid.” Dallas surmised out loud. _

_ “We all are.” Ikora confirmed. “Anyone who says otherwise is lying.” _

_ The Hunter supposed that she should be relieved to hear that her (now) fellow Vanguard comrades were also afraid of what was to come. But the notion did little to comfort her. _

_ “I know I said I was here to offer hope, but I feel like I’ve come too late.” _

_ “Better to come late than not at all.” Ikora countered. “What matters is that you are here now.” _

_ Dallas’ good eye opened, as she voiced the question that few would dare to. “Do you think we can do this? Stop whatever is coming?” _

_ “I don’t know that it can be stopped.” Ikora answered her honestly, and the Hunter knew that was the simple truth of it all. Nobody had a clue, but they were going to try anyway. “But there isn’t anyone else I’d rather try and figure it out with.” _

_ Dallas’ mouth parted slightly. It was the closest the Exo could get to a smile. “Thank you, Ikora. I hope I can live up to your expectations.” _

_ Her touch on her elbow became slightly firmer. More reassuring. “If the Red War and the hunt for the Scorned Barons are anything to go by, you will be fine. Better than Zavala and I have been of late, most certainly.” _

_ Dallas couldn’t blush, but she did feel her circuits heat up. She was lost for words. By the time she put herself back together again mentally, Ikora had let her go and was already halfway across the office, preparing to leave. _

_ “Wait.” She finally managed to get out, striding towards the Warlock. _

_ Ikora stopped just short of the door. “You wish to walk with me?” _

_ Dallas nodded, not trusting herself to speak at that moment. _

_ “I normally prefer solace after meetings to process discussion but… I suppose I could make an exception this once.” She opened the door for the Hunter. “After you.” _

_ Dallas exited the office first, the Warlock quick to fall into step with her shortly after as they walked side by side through the Tower courtyard and into the night. Two of a triad that now carried the City’s burdens on their shoulders... _

_ As equals. _


	2. Of Crypt Dreams and Renewed Fireteams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before her induction as Hunter Vanguard, Dallas-13 has a nightmare. Ikora helps her through it. Things... happen.
> 
> After the ceremony, the newly appointed Vanguard leader is still not sure how to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this I was debating whether to split it into two parts, but ultimately decided against it because I liked the title too much.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**_“They say ravens are an ill omen. That’s not true; we are only its harbinger.”_ ** \- Dallas-13.

* * *

_ The Warlock Vanguard and the new Hunter Vanguard spent nearly all night walking together, talking. The conversation had started off serious; discussing their current situation, what lay in store for them in the future, that kind of thing, but it had eventually turned into a session of catching up. Internally, the latter laughed; Zavala had told them both to rest, yet here they were doing pretty much the exact opposite. They chatted until they ended up at some ordinary apartment down in the City that, from the outside, seemed so far removed from the image of Ikora everyone had in their minds that it gave Dallas pause when they arrived. _

_ “Thank you for walking with me, Dallas.” The Warlock dipped her head respectfully in genuine appreciation. “That was… surprisingly relaxing. I’ll see you in the morning.” _

_ The Hunter nodded, watching as the Warlock Vanguard motioned to the door of her apartment. It was only now did Dallas realise that she didn’t have an actual place in the City to call her own. Ever since her rebirth, she had been on missions constantly, one after another, never really staying in one place. Founding the Freelancers, later to become the Foxtrot Movement, and running it from the ruins of the old Tower was the most time she’d ever spent in a single location besides her ship, if that even counted. She knew that would have to change soon now that she was the Hunter Vanguard but, right now, it presented her with a more immediate problem. She could go to her ship in the hangar or the old Tower to rest, but by the time she made it to either, it would be time to get up again. _

_ Ikora, unfortunately, seemed to sense her predicament, ceasing her movements as she was halfway opening her apartment door. _

_ “Something still troubles you, friend.”  _

_ She had spoken without turning, which was typical for a Warlock. It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Dallas would answer her, anyway. _

_ “I don’t…” The Exo’s mouth parted slightly, searching for the words that were unforthcoming. Her hands balled into fists in mild frustration as her gaze fell.  _

_ To her surprise, Ikora actually chuckled, pulling back from the door to face her. “Ah. You never sat still long enough to actually find a place in the City to call your own, did you?” _

_ For once, Dallas was grateful to not be human. She dreaded to think of the amount of embarrassment that would be etched on her face right now if she was. Her nervous fidgeting was bad enough. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. _

_ “It’s alright. I used to fall asleep in the City’s archives back in the latter part of my Crucible days.” Ikora recalled, her voice light. “Shaxx never let me live that one down until I became the first - and only - Guardian to best him in a fight. I invested in this apartment with the Glimmer I got from winning that match. It doesn’t look like much from the outside, I know, but it has more than enough room for the few guests I occasionally entertain.” _

_ Dallas blinked, processing the Warlock’s words. She had been a force to be reckoned with in Crucible? And beaten one of the few Warlords ever to hold an entire mountain? Someone the Iron Lords hadn’t even been able to defeat? She had heard such things, yet still found them hard to believe. And… and Ikora was inviting her inside, she realised belatedly. _

_ “I… I don’t…” She struggled to put herself together. “I don’t wish to impose.” _

_ “If it were imposing, I wouldn’t have offered.” _

_ True enough. “I suppose if it was, I’d be half-way across the City by now.” _

_ Ikora’s chuckle from before turned into a full blown laugh. It was strange to see the normally serious Warlock so easily amused. “Or a mess at the bottom of the Wall.” _

_ Man, Dias would have a field day rezzing her in either scenario, Dallas thought. She had seen the damage Ysabeau could do. She dreaded to think what her body would look like after a master Voidwalker, such as one Ikora Rey, was done with it. At least her embarrassment was well and truly banished from their banter. _

_ “But on a more serious note,” Ikora continued, sobering, “you’re welcome to stay with me tonight, if you have nowhere else to go. I’ll be sure to speak with Zavala about getting you set up somewhere, how does that sound?” _

_ “I get the feeling that if I tell you not to fuss over me, you’re going to do it anyway, so… thanks, I guess.” _

_ Ikora gestured towards her apartment. “Then by all means, please make yourself at home.” _

_ Dallas followed Ikora inside, taking everything in. The apartment looked like a library, with shelves of books everywhere. She hadn’t visited the City archives herself, but this was what she envisioned some parts of it would look like. Now this... this was more in line with the Ikora she knew. _

_ “Can I get you anything?” The Warlock called from another room in the apartment, snapping Dallas out of it. “A drink perhaps?” _

_ “No. I’m good, thank you.” She called back after a moment. Most food and drink didn’t really do anything for her, being an Exo. She still felt the need to take in both every now and then, just like she preferred to remain blind in one eye. Neither really helped her function any better, but both felt right, so much so it would be weird to change things at this point. “Your apartment is… nice.” _

_ “I make do.” Ikora wandered back through, a small cup of tea in her hand. As she sat on a nearby chair, the Exo picked up the faint smell of mint in her olfactory sensors. “I trust you’re not planning on standing in the middle of my living room looking lost all night?” _

_ Dallas was quick to shake her head. Perhaps a bit  _ **_too_ ** _ quick. “No, not at all! I was just… admiring.” She cringed internally at her own feeble excuse. “And… wondering where I should go with my gear?” _

_ “There are a couple of guest rooms down the hall past the kitchen.” Ikora told her between sips of her tea without batting an eyelid. If she was aware of the Hunter’s social ineptitude at this point, she paid it no mind. “Pick whichever one you want.” _

_ “Thanks. Good night, Ikora.” _

_ Dallas was almost grateful for the excuse to retire for the night, following Ikora’s instructions and finding a room for herself. She wasn’t exactly used to having much in the way of company, at least not like this, with the exception of perhaps Ysabeau. Working with someone was one thing; staying in their home was quite another and definitely not without its implications. She had never considered Ikora in that way, but that didn’t stop people’s mouths from running. _

_ She busied herself with dumping her gear, putting all awkward thoughts to the back of her mind. She then stripped down to just her pants, removed her prosthetic leg, and settled into bed. Sleep wasn’t entirely necessary for Dallas, as with all Exos, but the Hunter appreciated being able to rest in a soft bed just for once. She honestly couldn’t recall the last time she’d had this much luxury as she allowed her optics to wink out. Probably at some point in her life before becoming a Guardian, and maybe in the time she was flesh, though those memories were a patchy jumbled mess, and she wasn’t even entirely sure they were hers most of the time. _

_ It wasn’t entirely her intention, but Dallas fell into an uneasy sleep. She found herself at the base of a tower on a frozen world, jutting impossibly high into the dark, frigid sky like a mountain piercing the heavens. From the ground, its peak was shrouded by the blizzard that danced and howled around her. Yet something compelled Dallas to approach, to ascend its dizzying heights. _

_ She knew this place. Every Exo did, even if they knew nothing else. It had been a while since she herself had dreamed of the Deep Stone Crypt, so long in fact that she could barely recall what had happened to her here on that last occasion. She wondered what would befall her on this one as she climbed. _

_ As she thought it, her past came back to plague her. Hive, Fallen, Cabal, Scorn. All came at her. She fought Fikrul after being forced to watch as the monstrous Scorn Baron rammed Cayde through with his massive spear and tossed the former Hunter Vanguard’s lifeless body to one side like it was nothing. She fought through what felt like the entire Red Legion. She watched the Speaker die. Then, at the top of the tower, lashed on all sides by the frozen storm, her greatest nightmare awaited. _

_ Dominus Ghaul. _

_ Except he hadn’t taken the Traveler’s Light. Instead of a massive glowing sphere behind him, there hung a giant Pyramid. And instead of forcibly obtaining his power, Ghaul had been gifted it willingly from the dark entity. _

_ “You have failed!” The albino Cabal roared, his body wreathed in Darkness. “I have found something stronger than your Traveler, stronger than the Light! You will drown in its Shadow! All will collapse beneath my feet! The Light will be no more!” _

_ She charged at him, guns blazing as it were. Shot after shot she fired, until she ran out of both bullets and arrows and all she had was her sword. By this point, Dallas was spent, yet Ghaul seemed stronger than ever. Nothing seemed to harm him. _

_ “Face your end, creature.” He growled at her. “Your Traveler won’t save you this time!” _

_ With a final effort, she launched herself at Ghaul, bringing her sword to bear. Before the weapon could connect, however, the Dominus summoned a massive polearm made of Darkness to effortlessly parry her blow away, shattering her weapon and sending her flying. She hit the ground hard. _

_ “Your Light has no place here.” Ghaul lumbered towards Dallas, his massive form soon towering over her, blotting everything else out. When he next spoke, his voice was not quite his own. “We tried to show you the truth, but you did not heed us. Now you shall drown; drown down in the Deep.” _

_ Ghaul picked her up by the throat with his free hand, his massive fingers crushing her neck. Dallas struggled to get free from his grasp, but her efforts were in vain. His eyes, glowing redder than normal, glared right through her, burning through her very soul. _

_ “If you have hope that you will live this time, don’t.” Ghaul sneered at her. “I am Domnius Ghaul. And my Darkness… shall consume  _ **_all_ ** _.” _

_ With little effort, he threw Dallas off the side of the tower. Blue and red lightning flashed above her. She let herself fall. She was spent. _

_ A golden light appeared out of the gloom. There was a familiar voice calling out her name. A hand reached out towards her, beckoning her to take it. With the last of her strength, Dallas reached out. The moment her fingers touched those of the other, there was an explosion of Void Light, and the world shattered into a million pieces. _

_ “Wake up!” _

_ She did, jolting awake with a start. She barely registered her Ghost hovering nearby in concern, nor the soft touch of a hand on her arm until she whipped out one of her spare knives from a hidden compartment in her forearm and felt its blade kiss someone’s throat. _

_ Ikora’s throat. Her optics flared wide in shock. _

_ “Easy.” The Warlock coaxed her soothingly, like there wasn’t a knife about to slice her neck open. “It was just a nightmare.” _

_ Dallas relaxed a little, just enough that Ikora was able to pry the knife from the Hunter’s fingers. It drew a little blood as she did so, but the Warlock didn’t seem to notice as she motioned to put the blade safely out of reach on the bedside table before returning to kneel by the side of the bed again. _

_ Dallas’ jaw worked. “Ikora, I…” _

_ “Don’t apologise.” She cut her off, voice calm. “I should have known better than to disturb a Hunter in the middle of a nightmare without exercising some caution, especially with the way Dias described your state.” _

_ The Hunter’s good eye flicked to her Ghost, appreciative. Then, back to Ikora. “I hurt you.” _

_ “It will heal.” _

_ With those words, a semblance of awareness came over Dallas as she took stock of her current situation. She folded her bare arms across her equally bare chest, suddenly self-conscious despite her Exo nature. _

_ “What time is it?” She asked, noting Ikora’s lack of outer robe, Bond, and gloves. She appeared so much smaller without those articles of clothing on, yet no less formidable. “I feel like I’ve been out forever.” _

_ “Just before sunrise.” Dias supplied helpfully, beating Ikora to the punch, before he disappeared in a shower of light out of the room. Ophiuchus, Ikora’s Ghost, joined him shortly after. _

_ The Exo felt strangely vulnerable. _

_ “You’re safe here.” Ikora said, as if reading her mind. “You really think I’d allow my own home to be so unprotected?” _

_ Dallas ignored the question. “Did you rest at all?” _

_ “No.” Ikora answered her. Then, seeming to realise how that could come across, she added, “Not as much as I should have. But that was my own fault, first and foremost. Your Ghost’s concern about you was secondary to that, and not something I could just ignore.” _

_ “I would have been fine.” Dallas brushed off the Warlock’s concerns. _

_ “I’m not sure Dias would agree with you.” Ikora shook her head. “Nor would I, for that matter. Did you… wish to discuss it?” _

_ She didn’t. Not really. How could she? It wasn’t like Ikora would understand. Perhaps she could grasp the theory of it, being well-read as she was, but she couldn’t possibly relate. She was a non-Exo, after all. Dallas wanted to point all this out, she really did, but words did not flow easily from her mouth like they seemed to from the Warlock, and she was afraid they might cause offense. _

_ So, instead, she settled on, “It was a Crypt dream.” _

_ She felt the touch on her arm again, this time just above her elbow. “It didn’t sound pleasant.” _

_ “It wasn’t.” Dallas agreed with a note of finality, which Ikora must have picked up on because she didn’t press her further on the subject. _

_ “I have an idea to help you relax, if you would like.” The Warlock offered instead, before patting the bed next to the Hunter. “May I?” _

_ Dallas nodded, shifting across. It was a little awkward with only one leg, but she managed. Ikora got onto the bed next to her, sitting cross-legged, and she wondered if Ikora was going to introduce her to some meditation technique. _

_ “Sit in front of me.” She instructed her. _

_ The Exo Hunter obeyed, adopting a sitting position similar to Ikora’s own in front of her. Warm, bare hands descended onto her shoulders, causing Dallas to tense up a moment in surprise before relaxing as the Warlock’s fingers began to massage and work their magic. The technique was clearly meant for a more… human recipient, but Dallas found that, by focusing on Ikora’s movements, she could still derive some feeling of relaxation from it. _

_ “I’m honestly not sure how well this works for Exos-” _

_ “Ikora.” Hunter cut off Warlock. “Don’t you even think about stopping.” _

_ Dallas had meant it jokingly, but the way the other woman’s hands stopped abruptly indicated to her that her statement had come out harsher than she had meant it to. Thankfully, Ikora’s hands resumed their dance over her synthetic skin moments later without so much as a word from their owner, moving from her shoulders to her back.  _

_ The Exo’s glowing green eyes winked shut in relief as Ikora continued to massage her way down her body. Even with the existence of the Traveler and things like the Hive Worm Gods, Dallas didn’t believe in the concept of deities or an afterlife, but if Heaven did exist out there, then this - or something like it - had to be it. She had been running around for far too long, never truly having a chance to relax. Now that she knew what she was missing out on, the Hunter wasn’t sure she wanted it to end. It was an incredible feeling. _

_ And, as it would turn out when Ikora’s hands reached the small of her back, not the only feeling that would be stirred from its slumber within her. It was like a spark that started a flame, and then that flame was threatening to turn into a wildfire and break free from her body, consuming her in the process. It felt like reaching for Solar Light, except this wasn’t Solar Light, and it came to her unbidden as opposed to her coming for it. Dallas hadn’t really felt such feelings since being Risen - there had only ever been one other Warlock who’d brought them out in her - and she certainly hadn’t expected such things to be elicited from her by one such as Ikora Rey. _

_ “Do you trust me?”  _

_ The Warlock’s voice was soft, right by her audio processors - her ears, for lack of a better word - and caused Dallas to shudder involuntarily. _

_ “Yes.” She managed to answer, her voice hitched with static. “Though I’m not sure exactly what I’m trusting you with.” _

_ “Whatever you wish to.” Ikora’s reply managed to somehow be both cryptic and simple at the same time. “I’m helping  _ **_you_ ** _ to relax.” _

_ The Hunter went totally still when the pieces finally and rather abruptly connected together. If she had breath to hold, she probably would be doing so. _

_ Ikora felt her shift in mood. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t-” _

_ “It’s not that.” Dallas found her voice again, and swore she could feel the Warlock’s eyebrow raise behind her. “This is just… Unexpected. Especially from you. I… I didn’t realise that you…” _

_ “I don’t.” Ikora admitted to her honestly. “Not in the way you are thinking, anyway. I care about my friends’ well-being, is all.” _

_ “Oh, thank the Light.” Dallas let out a staticky noise similar in sound to a relieved sigh. “Because I don’t really do the whole… feelings, thing. Seen too many good people die to allow that. The only exception is Iz, and even with her, I keep some distance.” _

_ “This makes you uncomfortable?” _

_ “Not exactly. It’s more… I don’t really know what I’m doing here. As I said, this is unexpected. I’m not really used to… this.” Dallas moved her hands in an all encompassing gesture. “You’ve done this with others?” _

_ “No. Not since…” There was an uncharacteristic pause from Ikora, and it didn’t take long for the Hunter before to guess why. “Not for a while.” Then, quieter, “If you don’t want this-” _

_ Dallas’ optics flashed back on as she shook her head. “No.” She took the Warlock’s hands firmly and rested them on her thighs. “I want this.” _

_ Nothing more needed to be said, and indeed Ikora had no retort, preferring to let her hands speak instead as they roamed the Exo’s thighs. It almost became a game of how much the Hunter could take as she fought hard to stay still. But it was never going to be a game Dallas could win, not against an expert player like Ikora, and when the Warlock’s fingers slipped their way under the belt of her pants and her soft lips found the Exo’s neck, Dallas well and truly found defeat as she began to twitch uncontrollably in anticipation of what was to come. _

_ “Please…” She was reduced to begging as the Warlock found her entrance. “Ikora, don’t stop…” _

_ The other woman had no intention, fingers curling and stroking deep inside her. The kisses on Dallas’ neck became light bites that might have left marks had she been human. Her fingers curled into the soft bed sheets and her eyes winked shut. Any sense of control the Hunter might have had was well and truly out of the window. She was already close. Just a little more… _

_ The pleasure that exploded through her seemed to short-circuit everything when she came. Wave after wave of ecstasy spread from her core, wracking her body not unlike a Pulse Grenade detonation. Dallas fell back as it consumed her, unable to support her own weight, and was dimly aware of Ikora catching her, the Warlock’s free hand snaking around her bare waist to support her body. Snatches of static-filled nonsense escaped her mouth. It was a good while before her mind could even think about putting itself back together again, let alone her body. _

_ “It’s alright.” Ikora spoke softly, kissing the top of her head as she withdrew the hand from the Hunter’s pants and rested it on the Exo’s hip instead. “I’ve got you.” _

_ Dallas’ optics eventually winked back into existence, but all she could see was stars. She still felt completely boneless, with none of her body cooperating with her as she tried to shift. So she stayed where she was for the moment. _

_ “Light… Light be damned…” She huffed, as if she was catching her breath. “That was…” _

_ Ikora chuckled. “I take it you feel better?” _

_ “Much.” Dallas managed a weak nod. “I only wish I could repay you right now.” _

_ “There’s no need for that, Dallas.” She felt the Warlock shake her head. “That you feel better is enough for me. Are you alright to move?” _

_ “I might need a minute. And my leg.” _

_ “I can help with that. Will you be alright for a moment?” _

_ “I’ll manage.” _

_ Dallas braced herself as she felt Ikora shift from behind her, motioning to grab the Hunter’s prosthetic leg for her. The Warlock Vanguard knelt in front of her, tenderly fixing it to the stump of her right leg. Her hand lingered long after she was done. _

_ “I’m surprised you never got this fixed.” Ikora lightly patted the Vex prosthetic. “It seems like it would be inconvenient after a while. _

_ “There was never time during the Red War.” Dallas admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. “And after… I never saw a need. It became a part of me, I guess.” _

_ Her gaze followed Ikora as she stood up from the bed and made her way to the bedroom door. _

_ “You’ve always borne your scars openly. I can respect that. Hopefully others will as well when they see you lead from the Hunter Vanguard’s seat.” _

_ “Ikora?” Hunter called after Warlock softly. “Thank you.” _

_ The Warlock flashed Dallas a warm smile before she left. “I’ll see you at the Tower.” _

_ The moment the Exo Hunter was alone, she got up and started to get dressed, throwing her leather jacket and cloak on. As she affixed her assortment of Ahamkara bones to her left arm and her three-layer sode and bracer to her right, her dazed mind was left wondering whether what had transpired between her and Ikora had really happened, or weather it was some sort of of fever-dream left over from her Deep Stone Crypt nightmare. Only when she retrieved her Ghost and passed Ikora on the way out of the Warlock’s apartment did she realise that this was not a dream, and that really had just happened. _

_ Well. Shit. _

_ Despite leaving the apartment before Ikora, Dallas arrived at the Tower courtyard after her. The Hunter did not question this; if there was one thing she had learned from working with Ysabeau and another one of her Warlock operatives and former Warlord, Lord Reginald, it was that you never, ever questioned a Warlock’s abilities unless you really wanted your ass handed to you the next time you were up against one in the Crucible. That line of thinking was always bound to land you in some kind of trouble. Warlocks were powerful fighters, and occasionally, weird shit happened around them. That was all Dallas decided she needed, and ever wanted, to know about them as she made her way to Zavala’s office and knocked on the door. _

_ “Come in.” The Titan’s deep voice came from behind the door. _

_ She entered, Dias floating by her side on her left, as he normally did. Zavala was behind his desk as she came in, back towards her, staring out of the large window at the back of the office. His own Ghost hovered just above his right shoulder. Off to his left stood Ikora, hands behind her back, looking totally at ease. Ophiuchus hovered slightly behind her, his keen optic watching Dallas’ every move. _

_ “Dallas.” Zavala addressed her, turning to face the Hunter as he did so. “Today is a big day. Before we announce your new appointment to the people however, there are some things Ikora and I have discussed that we felt best to go over with you as well.” _

_ Dallas blinked. Discussed? When had they had time to do that, she wondered, until Ikora’s words from before about how she hadn’t rested as much as she’d liked echoed in her mind. Only now did they make a chilling sense. _

_ “I have concerns that your... Foxtrot Movement is still operational.” The Titan Vanguard continued, heedless of her reaction. “We all know why you perverted its purpose. We all know what it stands for now. Which is why, as its head, we must ask you to disband this operation before you can become the Hunter Vanguard.” _

_ Dallas shook her head. “The Foxtrots are not something I will compromise on, Zavala. They are as much a part of this City as any of the other Factions here. They kept the City going through some of its toughest times, and I won’t see them consigned to history and forgotten about as though they were nothing. The people look up to them.” _

_ “And we respect the service they’ve given over the years.” Ikora softly interjected. “That  _ **_you’ve_ ** _ given over the years. But the fact is, being a Vanguard while being the head of or even part of an organisation that is somewhat against us is a conflict of interests. You came to us offering us a chance at unity. Does this not go against that? Or perhaps you meant to offer us false hope?” _

_ Ikora’s words stung. It hardly seemed right that they were coming from the same woman who, just hours before, was comforting her in her time of need and helping her to relax. But, no matter how much it hurt, Dallas knew she was just doing her job; testing her, making sure she was truly committed to the role of Hunter Vanguard. They both were. _

_ She stared them down, defiant. “Do you know why I made the Foxtrots originally?” _

_ It was a rhetorical question if there ever was one. From their uneasy looks, Dallas knew that both Vanguards knew this. But she wouldn’t let up, not now. _

_ “I made them to serve the people.” She elaborated, stepping into the centre of the room. “To help with impossible situations. To do the things that others could not. And, down the line, to include the people as well. The Freelancers, we were. Beholden to everyone and no-one, except ourselves. It’s true, I corrupted that down the line in pursuit of a vengeance no-one else would allow me to pursue. That  _ **_you_ ** _ wouldn’t allow me to pursue. But its roots? That is what I would have them go back to, if you would allow me. That is how I would wish them to be remembered. The Ravens of the Old Tower who kept the people of Last City safe even as the City itself crumbled and burned around us.” _

_ Stunned silence filled the office. Even Zavala seemed taken aback, though the Titan Vanguard was always hard to read. His face was almost Exo-like in its neutrality, and rarely gave anything away. Ikora was often much the same, but lately her eyes tended to betray how she was truly feeling. This was not one of those times; instead, her honey coloured orbs merely moved slowly between her companions, as if anticipating what was about to come next. _

_ “You would… turn them over to the Vanguard’s purview?” Zavala dared to ask after the silence had drawn for uncomfortably too long. _

_ “Under my jurisdiction, yes. Ikora has her Hidden, but they only consist of Guardians. The Foxtrots - my Ravens - consist of both Guardian and non-Guardian alike. It’ll be another bridge between us and the people. And we need the connection with the people - their faith - now more than ever.” _

_ Zavala frowned. “This doesn’t sit entirely well with me. Sending non-Guardians out on dangerous missions on our behalf…” _

_ “They helped us take back the City.” Dallas reminded him. “They want to play their part. Perhaps if we listen to them, they might trust us in return. They can handle themselves better than you might think.” _

_ “Hawthorne and Devrim have given us good intel and helped coordinate Strike missions since the Red War.” Ikora also pointed out quietly. “I’m sure none of us wish to see civilians put at risk, but if they are willing to put themselves out there and help us, who are we to deny them? We need all the help we can get.” _

_ The Titan Vanguard relented with a sigh. “Very well. I will allow them to stay, under your leadership, Dallas. But I expect a report on everything you do, and any particularly high risk missions involving civilian members of your operation need to be run by either Ikora and I first. Anything else, we will trust you to handle.” _

_ The Hunter nodded. It sounded reasonable enough. Keep them in the loop so she wasn’t risking lives needlessly, and they could perhaps offer her a perspective she hadn’t considered. It was logical enough to Dallas. _

_ “We would also normally ask that you remain in the Tower.” Zavala continued, pacing slowly from behind his desk, arms behind his back. “However, given how much of an asset you have been in the field over the years for the Vanguard, we will permit you to work outside the City where required. That does not mean, however, that you go sneaking off by yourself without telling anyone what you’re doing. I know you are far too sensible to do that to us, but it still needs to be said.” _

_ Dallas nodded again. _

_ “And finally… we have to ask you formally to make certain…” Zavala stopped pacing, coming to a halt just in front of her. “Are you sure you are ready to take on the duties of the Hunter Vanguard? Once you agree, you are committed until such time you are no longer with us and someone fulfills whatever your Dare is down the line, or you break the laws of the City and are banished.” _

_ Dallas had never been more sure of anything in her life. “I’m ready.” _

_ “Do you agree to uphold the values of the Vanguard?” Ikora also approached, stopping next to her fellow Vanguard on his right side. “To work with us and the people to safeguard the City, humanity and every place we have touched?” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “And do you agree to be a Guardian to the Traveler and the Light?” Zavala asked her. “To be its vanguard in these trying times, even unto your dying breath?” _

_ “If my devotion to this position means sacrificing myself to save the Traveler and the people, then I would gladly run to my final death, should it come to that.” Dallas declared proudly. _

_ Zavala held out his right hand, and she took hold of it firmly as they clasped forearms.  _

_ “Then we would proudly acknowledge you as the new Hunter Vanguard, Dallas-13.” _

_ Ikora held out her left, and Dallas repeated the same motion with her. _

_ “Welcome to the Vanguard, my friend. This day has been a long time coming.” _

_ Dallas gazed between them both. _

_ “I won’t let you down.” _

_ “It is not us you should be worried about letting down.” Zavala shook his head gently as both her fellow Vanguards released her from their grip. “It is not even entirely yourself you need be worried about, either. It is the people you need to worry about. And speaking of which, they deserve to see the Vanguard united as one after so long waiting. We shouldn’t keep them much longer.” _

_ The Titan walked out of the office, his strides purposeful and full of something that Dallas had not seen from the Earthborn Awoken in a long time: hope. Ikora lingered for a moment, offering the Hunter a slight, yet encouraging, smile before motioning to join her colleague, leaving Dallas alone in Zavala’s office. _

_ “We should probably go face the music.” Dias told her, orbiting around so he was now hovering in front of her. “There’s quite a crowd gathering outside in the bazaar already.” _

_ “It’s not often people have something to hope for these days.” Dallas agreed with her Ghost, before gazing solemnly out of the large window behind Zavala’s desk. “I’m going to do you proud, Cayde.” _

_ She could almost envision it now: the loveable Exo Gunslinger coming up behind her, clapping her shoulder as he came to stand by her side. “You sure are, kid. Now get out there and give them a show, but don’t try and outdo me, ‘k? You’ll make me look bad.” _

_ Dallas chuckled. There was little chance of that, she thought as she finally left the office. _

_ She quickly caught up with Zavala and Ikora, following them to the bazaar where, as Dias had said, a large crowd of people were already waiting. It was rare these days that the Vanguard had anything to announce, so when they did, it tended to draw massive gatherings of people. There hadn’t been a crowd of people this large since Cayde’s death. Even Saint-14’s return had drawn less people, and when the new, united Vanguard stepped out at last onto the balcony where Hawthorne normally stood, the roar from the people below was so loud that one could scarce hear anything else. _

_ “Citizens of the Last City!” Zavala addressed them, silencing their triumphant call. “Humans, Awoken, Exo! Civilians! Guardians! Long have you waited for this day to come! It is a day that I know many here thought would never arrive. The day the Vanguard would come forth as a trio once again and present a united front to the people once more!” _

_ The crowd cheered again, the noise vibrating through every part of Dallas’ body. She would blush if she could. She wasn’t used to having this much attention on her, but she would endure it. The City had earned it. _

_ “And now,” the Titan Vanguard continued, and Dallas swore she could see the faintest hint of a proud smile on the normally stoic Awoken’s face, “it gives me great pleasure to present to you, the people of the City, a heroine of the Red War! A slayer of gods! The woman who avenged Cayde-6! And a true champion of the people, Guardian and non-Guardian alike! I give you your new Hunter Vanguard, Dallas-13!” _

_ He gestured her forward, and as she came into view, the crowd absolutely erupted. She let the noise wash over her, surveying the sea of people before her with pride. She was dimly aware of her fellow Vanguard leaders flanking her on each side, Zavala on her right and, harder to see due to her partial blindness, Ikora on her left. _

_ “Speech!” Dallas heard someone in the noise of the crowd call, though it was impossible to tell from where. “Speech!” _

_ Soon, the whole gathering was chanting it. Her good eye flicked to Zavala, uncertain; she wasn’t really that great at making speeches. He merely gave her a nod of approval. Her Ghost nudged her left shoulder in encouragement. Ikora gave her a smile. _

_ Dallas stepped forward, looking out over the crowd, wondering what on earth to say. She only found her words when she caught sight of the familiar, stag-horned helmet of Ysabeau, standing right at the back of the crowd, arms folded in anticipation. To her surprise, the Warlock wasn’t the only one there; hovering next to her was the grey and gold armoured Hunter, David. And behind them, trying to stay out of sight, the massive form of the unkempt Exo Titan, Mattias-37 - or Meta, to most - loomed. Their presence was enough to get Dallas started. _

_ “I suppose this is the part where I make some inspiring address.” She began, the crowd settling as she did so. “Or where I impart upon you some wisdom, or rouse you with words of encouragement. But I am not that person. I am not Cayde, and I know I never will be. I am me, a champion of the people, a paragon of hope. And I, as your new Hunter Vanguard, humbly place myself before you, in the hope that you’ll one day deem me worthy of such a title.” _

_ She took to one knee, bowing deeply before the crowd. Barely a beat later, and a round of cacophonous applause greeted her words. They approved of her. She rose back to her feet again. _

_ “We are grateful to have you by our side.” Zavala told her, and she knew that he meant it. _

_ “I am honoured to walk this path with you, Dallas.” Ikora gave her a respectful nod. _

_ “The honour is mine.” Dallas bowed slightly at them both. _

_ “This calls for celebration.” The Warlock Vanguard suggested quietly. _

_ “Indeed.” Zavala agreed without hesitation. Then, to the crowd, “In light of this announcement, I hereby declare that no-one has duty until sundown tonight! Go out and enjoy yourselves!” _

_ Impromptu festivities commenced almost immediately after the crowd started to disperse. Decorations seemed to pop up out of nowhere like people had been planning this event for months. Guardians and non-Guardians mingled together and someone broke out the drinks. Children chased Hunters, climbed Titans, laughed as Warlocks floated them in the air. Even the reformed Vanguard joined in on some of the fun going on, which was how Dallas ended up getting roped into a dodgeball game against half the City’s children, who had been personally trained by Lord Shaxx himself. She wound up having a ball smack her so hard in the face on her blind side that Dias had to rez her, winding Ikora with a ball after the Warlock had some of the children try and get the jump on her, and then sending Zavala flying off the Wall after joining forces with Ikora and her gaggle of young recruits. Together, they launched so many dodgeballs at the Vanguard Commander that he couldn’t possibly outmaneuver all of them, and all three laughed when he was resurrected in a heap in the middle of the Tower courtyard once again. _

_ When the evening finally started to draw in and the sun began to set on the far side of the City, Dallas retired to the Tower courtyard’s upper balcony, leaning heavily on the guardrail and watching everyone below her and beyond go about their lives. Even as the celebrations started to die down, the air still seemed to be filled with joy and hope. Everyone walked with an extra bounce in their step. Outside the Walls, nightmares still existed, but they didn’t seem to matter right now. Not today. _

_ Tomorrow, she knew, would be different. _

_ “Surprised to find you up here by yourself.”  _

_ The familiar lilt of Ysabeau’s voice drifted along the air, and Dallas half turned to face her. The Awoken woman’s icy blue and white robes blew gently in the breeze, and her stag-horned helmet was tucked neatly under one arm. Luminous green eyes regarded her proudly from her under her fiery hair, and the Warlock’s pale blue lips twisted into a warm smile when Dallas finally acknowledged her. _

_ “You know I don’t do large crowds and celebrations for long periods of time, Iz.” The new Hunter Vanguard reminded her companion. “Now what  _ **_is_ ** _ surprising, is your presence in the City at all.” _

_ “Zavala called David and I to help one his new Titan recruits on a Strike mission on Hawthorne’s recommendation.” Ysabeau explained, motioning to stand by the railing next to Dallas, slipping a hand on top of hers on the metal. “And do you really think I’d miss this for the world?” _

_ “You didn’t come back to the old Tower after Io.” Dallas pointed out quietly, leaning into the other woman’s touch. “I got concerned a mission would be taking you elsewhere for a long while.” _

_ “Nothing that couldn’t be put on hold if needed.” The Awoken Warlock assured her, pressing a kiss to the battle-scars on the Exo’s face. _

_ Dallas pulled away slightly, guilty. “Iz, there’s something I have to-” _

_ Ysabeau let go of her hand to reach up, putting a finger to her mouth to silence her. _

_ “Ikora and I talked after your speech. She told me you had a Crypt dream… and what happened after. We both agreed that you are your own person, and that nothing was meant by it save for comfort, unless you wished it to mean more.” _

_ Dallas blinked. Quick, then slow. “Oh.” _

_ “My dear Dal, I will always cherish you, you know this.” Ysabeau’s hand fell back down on top of the Exo’s. “But we both know that duty will always come first, and that we must take the moments we can, whoever that might be with. That doesn’t mean I’ll stop caring about you.” _

_ “Nor I, you.” _

_ Dallas felt the Warlock squeeze her hand. Then her lips were on her mouth with the softest of kisses. _

_ “Good luck, Dal. The Foxtrots will be at your disposal.” _

_ The Hunter shook her head. “Not Foxtrots. The Ravens of the Old Tower.” _

_ Ysabeau’s eyebrow raised. “I thought ravens were a bad sign?” _

_ “No. They are just its messenger. As we will be to those who would threaten the City.” _

_ “Then I lead the Ravens gladly, in that case.” _

_ Ysabeau tried to let go and leave, but was prevented from doing so as Dallas’ hand lingered. _

_ “Light go with you, Ysabeau Sanctum.” The Hunter spoke the traditional Guardian farewell, a look of sincerity in her good eye that took the Warlock by surprise momentarily. _

_ “Light go with you as well, Dallas-13.” She returned the farewell. “May yours never go out.” _

_ Dallas let go of her, and the Warlock disappeared in soft transmat light up into her ship. The Hunter Vanguard’s gaze followed the craft as it set off towards the mountains and up into orbit, disappearing beyond the clouds. She felt privileged to have people like Ysabeau in her life. It made everything just a little more worthwhile. _

_ “You’ve got yourself a good friend, there.” _

_ Ikora’s voice startled Dallas from her reverie, causing her to turn and face the other woman. She hadn’t even heard the Warlock Vanguard coming. It was another thing that she wouldn’t question. _

_ “Iz? Yeah, she’s… she was one of the first Guardians I really interacted with, y’know, outside of authority.” Dallas recounted, gaze returning back to the setting sun. “I barely trusted anyone back then. Kept everyone at a distance or pushed them away, even Dias at first somewhat. Most people were content to leave me alone after a while. But not Ysabeau. She was the first person besides Dias to take my stubbornness and trust issues as a challenge. And break it down almost entirely. I think I would have been lost to the wilds if she hadn’t. She convinced me that staying and serving the City would be worthwhile.” _

_ “And has it been?” Ikora questioned her softly. _

_ “It has… not been without pain.” She admitted. “But it led me here. I’ve met new people, forged friendships that will last a lifetime. Or several, as the case may be. I’ve helped and been helped by so many people. And now all their hopes and burdens rest on my shoulders. Take that for what you will.” _

_ She felt Ikora’s gloved hand touch her elbow gently for a moment. “You’re not alone in this, Dallas. Take strength in that.” _

_ “Is that why you came up here?” _

_ “Ysabeau isn’t the only person that cares about you. Zavala and I will always be here if you ever need guidance. We’re a team now. Don’t you forget that.” _

_ “Speaking of, where is our mighty Titan Commander?” Dallas asked, noting a lack of the Awoken’s presence. “Didn’t want to take a moment and enjoy the view?” _

_ “He had pressing matters to attend to, unfortunately.” Ikora informed her. “Strikes and Raid operations don’t just stop whenever we do. And there is the small matter of getting you permanent residence within the City…” _

_ “If it is proving that troublesome, I’ll just tell him I’m happy to stay in my ship.” She told her Warlock companion, shaking her head. “It’s not like I need much in the way of amenities and accommodation, being an Exo.” _

_ Ikora gave her one of her signature, almost stern, looks. “We both know that’s not true. And I already told Zavala you can stay with me until he can find somewhere for you. Saves him rushing.” _

_ Dallas let out a static noise similar in sound to a sigh. _

_ “Listen… about what happened this morning…” _

_ “Dallas.” Ikora cut her off gently. “I’m not going to pretend I know anything about the Deep Stone Crypt, because I don’t. Any Exo probably knows more about it than I do at this point. But… Cayde told me a bit about it from his perspective. What it was like for him. He said every Exo sees it differently; some have a pleasant experience, for others it’s a nightmare. And for those, he told me, you never, ever leave them alone, and you do whatever you can to help them through it.” _

_ The Hunter tilted her head at the Warlock. “You’ve done what we did before? With Cayde?” _

_ “Most of the time, we just talked. About it, and about other things.” The other woman explained to her. “Sometimes me, sometimes Zavala, sometimes both of us. And there were times Cayde would go to other people entirely and come back to one or both of us later. But the important thing was, we were there for him when he needed it. I’m not saying that me sharing my home with you temporarily comes the caveat of sharing your problems with me as well, Dallas. What I am saying is... if that ever comes up again, I ask that you don’t suffer alone.” _

_ Dallas remained silent for a moment, considering the Warlock’s words. “Did he ever repay you?” _

_ Ikora’s brow raised questioningly, but she gave the Hunter an answer, regardless. “A couple of times, yes. Even though it was never necessary.” _

_ “And… if it was just part of wanting to feel better?” _

_ “Then I would say, ‘Distraction is good, but confrontation is better.’” There was a pause from the Warlock, then she asked, softly spoken, “What is  _ **_really_ ** _ bothering you, Dallas?” _

_ To which, the Hunter just answered, “Not here.” _


	3. The Raven and The Gallant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas-13 always repays her debts, no matter how big or awkward.
> 
> The one she owes Ikora right now is both of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's implied that Guardians can sense the Light inside another Guardian. Lore aside, there's definitely some dialogue that implies this to be the case. I personally headcanon that some skilled Guardians can make this connection more tangible, almost like telepathy. It requires a great deal of trust and openness to become Light-bonded, though it's not necessarily a romantic gesture.
> 
> That aside, anything in 'quotes' like this is Light-bond speech, while anything in "speech marks" like this is actual dialogue out loud.

**_“_ ** **_Every time I have a moment of doubt, I ask myself: ‘What would Cayde do? What would he think of all this?’”_ **

**_“And what do you think he would do, seeing these Pyramids?”_ **

**_“I think he would laugh and use them all for target practice. Then act like it was just another day in the office.”_ **

**_“That does sound like a Cayde course of action.”_ **

\- Dallas-13 and Ikora Rey.

* * *

_ There was not a lot of room in Dallas-13’s ship for two people. _

_ It was Cayde’s ship actually, repurposed and repainted to suit her needs after her own was destroyed by the Scorned Barons at the Prison of Elders. And it hadn’t ever had more than one person inside it at once, unless transporting Cayde’s body back to the City counted. She didn’t, and hated herself for finding the lie easier to deal with, but it gave Dallas an excuse as to why she thought this was a good idea, in case Ikora asked. _

_ She did not. _

_ The Warlock watched her from the pilot’s chair as she worked on flipping open a fold out bed. It would have been easier if she had her Ghost to help trip some of the mechanisms for her, but Dallas had long sent Dias away to keep watch outside the ship, in case anyone came looking for them. Ophiuchus, Ikora’s own Ghost, had gone to join him, so there would be no help there either. She would have to figure it out on her own. _

_ “There.” The Exo grunted, hitting the final release, and the bed finally lay folded out before her. “It’s nothing fancy, but…” _

_ “I’m surprised you even have a bed here on your ship.” Ikora observed. “You strike me as the kind of Guardian who would sleep in the pilot’s chair whenever you needed to rest.” _

_ “It’s for transporting injured civilians, mostly.” Dallas clarified. “Or, that had been my intention when I had it put in. These days, I sometimes make use of it if I have to rest in hostile territory and my ship is the only safe location. But that’s rare. I don’t really sleep.” _

_ “I noticed.” Ikora rose, stooping a little to avoid the low ceiling of the cockpit. “Not that I blame you.” _

_ Even like this and even now as equals, the Warlock’s presence was powerful, commanding and Dallas found herself backing up a little, bumping into the edge of the bed and falling into a sitting position on the cheap mattress. The Hunter would have swallowed had she a body of flesh. _

_ “So…” She began a little awkwardly, looking up at the other woman looming over her, “how is this going to work?” _

_ “You’re overthinking it.” Ikora told her honestly. “Do what feels natural to you.” _

_ “I’m a human mind locked inside a body of synthetics and metal.” Dallas pointed out, gesturing to herself in an all-encompassing hand movement. “Nothing here is natural.” _

_ To her surprise, the Warlock Vanguard laughed at the joke. “Of course, because you’re an Exo! That was a poor choice of words on my part, I’ll admit. But you still have instincts. Needs. What are those telling you?” _

_ “They’re telling me,” the Hunter leaned forwards a little, just enough that she was able to grab Ikora by the belt at her waist holding her robes in place, “to tell you that you talk too much, even for a Warlock.” _

_ The beginnings of a smug smile started to form on the Warlock’s lips. “What are you going to do about it?” _

_ Dallas’ retort was to hook her fingers underneath Ikora’s belt and tip back onto the bed suddenly, pulling the other woman down with her. The Warlock landed on top of her with a surprised grunt, and before she could recover, Dallas had rolled them both over, the Hunter soon sat on top of her Warlock companion, legs astride her waist. _

_ Ikora looked up at Dallas in surprise. “Not a move I was expecting.” _

_ “You try and flatter me, Rey, but we both know you could throw me straight into the ceiling right now if you wanted.” _

_ The use of her last name in order to address her sparked something deep within Ikora. She hadn’t been referred to strictly by her second name since… actually, she didn’t think she ever had. It was… different, especially coming from the Exo straddling her. More so given that Dallas was supposedly not used to this kind of thing. She wondered idly where it came from. _

_ “I can hear you thinking down there.” The aforementioned Hunter bent down, pressing her chest flush to the Warlock’s. “And you tell me  _ **_I_ ** _ was thinking too much.” _

_ Ikora pressed a kiss to the Exo’s jaw. “You were.” _

_ “You’re still talking too much.” _

_ “And whose fault is that?” _

_ Dallas deliberately ground her hips down against Ikora’s waist, eliciting another gasp from her, before pulling back just enough to fumble with the clasps of the Warlock’s belt. She then peeled back the other woman’s purple robes, with Ikora herself aiding with this endeavour alongside removing her gloves. This just left a plain undershirt and bra to remove, both of which Dallas was quick to get rid of, freeing up the Warlock’s well toned, athletic torso for her hands to explore.  _

_ Through her cloak and jacket, the Hunter felt Ikora’s nails dig into her back in response. Dallas took it as a good sign and continued her exploration of the Warlock’s body. She found herself tracing her fingers along the various scars that marred the other woman’s skin, fascinated. Some were old, likely from her past life prior to becoming a Guardian, Dallas thought, and she wondered if the woman before she became Ikora was just as fierce and tenacious a warrior as the Warlock was now. Other scars were newer, and told tales of the recent horrors that had been the Red War. She could have had them fixed, the Hunter thought, much like she could have had her own fixed, but perhaps she too preferred to wear them as a testament to survival. _

_ A groan from Ikora brought Dallas back to the here and now, her idle hand movements having caught one of the other woman’s breasts. She squeezed it almost experimentally, causing the Warlock to arch her back and dig her nails further into her. There was a look of want, almost pleading in her companion’s honey coloured eyes, and Dallas obliged by bowing her head down, grasping the nipple gently between her mouthparts and giving it a slight tweak. _

_ Ikora’s eyes flew shut. “Light preserve me…” _

_ If Dallas had a tongue, she would be doing unspeakable things to the Warlock’s body by now, she was almost certain. She was actually mildly jealous that Ikora had the capability to do such things if she so desired while she, being an Exo, did not. Instead, she had to settle for nibbling up Ikora’s body - lightly, of course, as her flesh was not as tough as her own face plates - until she reached the other woman’s neck and collarbone. _

_ “For someone who claims not to be knowledgeable in these things…” Ikora huffed, a little breathless from the attention she was getting, “you certainly know how to get around with that mouth of yours.” _

_ “I’m not hurting you?” Dallas asked, nibbling the Warlock’s neck between her words. “I’m not exactly soft like you are, so it’s hard to tell.” _

_ The laugh that left Ikora vibrated the Hunter’s entire body. “I wouldn’t have ever used the word ‘soft’ to describe me, but no. It doesn’t. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if you were a little rougher. But first…” _

_ Deft fingers pulled at Dallas’ cloak as Ikora loosened the garment from around the Hunter’s neck in record time. The Exo felt it land on her legs and she nudged it off towards the ever growing clothes pile at the end of the bed, before her attention was drawn to the Warlock’s fingers at the zipper of her jacket. _

_ “Hold on.” Dallas pulled back into an upright position, gesturing at the armour on her right arm and the metal plated Ahamkara bones on her left. “Better get these off first if we’re going...  _ **_there_ ** _.” _

_ Ikora watched her keenly as she stripped these accessories from herself, and the Hunter couldn’t tell if it was patient expectation or impatient need behind the Warlock’s gaze. Either way, she worked quickly, not wanting to keep Ikora waiting, and allowed the other woman to resume undressing her once her outer armour and bones were shed. Only once she herself was topless, did Dallas bend down again, mouth nibbling at Ikora’s skin once more.  _

_ Per the Warlock’s request, she did bite down harder, but only below the neck. Dallas knew if it had been her on the receiving end, she would want to keep any questionable marks down to a minimum in public. Ikora must have realised she was trying to save her a round of questioning, for she didn’t say anything about it. Or maybe she was far too distracted by what her hands were doing to her breasts right now, but the Warlock didn’t strike the Hunter as someone who would easily be distracted, unless by her own thinking. _

_ “Dallas.” Ikora addressed her, breathless, but didn’t continue. The Exo Hunter felt the Warlock’s hips twitch underneath her, however, and that was all the direction she needed in order to work out what the other woman wanted.  _

_ She slid back, silent as a snake, nestling herself between Ikora’s legs. She gently tugged the Warlock’s boots off, her good eye taking stock of the half-naked, former Crucible champion before her. It was difficult to juxtapose the woman lying at her mercy in front of her with the images she’d seen of Ikora demolishing whole fireteams of Guardians in the Crucible, shotgun roaring. As inadequate as she felt next to such a figure, part of her wanted to savour this for as long as she could, louder than the part of her mind that nagged at her to get this over with quickly. _

_ “Admiring the view, Guardian?” _

_ Dallas snapped out of it. In the time she had spent getting Ikora’s boots off, the Warlock had spread her arms out so that she was almost in a lounge position. Even on her back, she still commanded a presence that kept the Hunter on her toes. And, by the Light, if  _ **_that_ ** _ didn’t do things to her circuits, Dallas would be lying to herself wholeheartedly right about now. _

_ “I imagine it’s not one people get to see that often.” She just about managed to force the sentence from her mouth. _

_ “If they do, then I’ve done something wrong.” Ikora stated, almost matter-of-fact. “And I try my best to make as few mistakes as possible.” _

_ “Or maybe someone else has done something  _ **_right_ ** _.”  _

_ The words slipped from the Exo’s mouth before she could stop herself, and Ikora actually looked away from her, sparking the Hunter’s curiosity. Did she manage to embarrass the Warlock, or was it something else? It was something to ask her fellow Vanguard later for sure, if she remembered. Right now, she let her hands do the speaking, pulling down Ikora’s pants and underwear just enough to expose her core to the somewhat cool air of her ship. The Warlock responded by curling her fingers into the mattress, biting her lip. _

_ It felt almost like a game, despite Dallas’ lack of prior experience. Could she break down the fortress that was Ikora Rey? She didn’t believe so, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. She fully removed the Warlock’s pants and underwear, adding it to the small mound of clothes, before removing her own gloves, resting a bare hand on the other woman’s inner thigh. Ikora shuddered at her cold touch, and an idea seized Dallas. _

_ She shifted, bringing her prosthetic leg forward. Dallas was vaguely aware of Ikora propping herself up on her elbows, presumably for a better look at what she was doing. It wasn’t an easy maneuver, as she had less sensation in her prosthetic leg than her other limbs. But, eventually, the tip of the forward facing Vex toe on the foot of the prosthetic found Ikora’s clit, and Dallas began to press down and rub at the nub. _

_ The result was almost immediate, Ikora barely managing to stifle a cry of pleasure at the cold metal rubbing at her sex. Her fingers curled into the mattress even tighter. The Warlock had severely underestimated her own need for this. _

_ “If you... keep that up… I’m…” Ikora struggled to speak, groans of pleasure punctuating her words. _

_ Dallas removed her foot, and a sigh escaped the Warlock’s lips. But her reprieve was short lived, and the Warlock felt two fingers slip easily inside her. She almost saw stars at the sensation, and had to close her eyes. Her hips bucked of their own volition. _

_ “Too much?” Dallas asked her, and the Warlock felt the Hunter’s fingers still inside her. It was all the time Ikora needed to adjust. _

_ “No.” She shook her head, slowly reopening her eyes. “Keep going.” _

_ The Hunter’s fingers moved again, withdrawing slowly from her, then sliding back inside again. They settled into a slow rhythm that left the Warlock wanting more. Or, at the very least, something to do with her own hands. She reached forward, tapping Dallas on the side of her good calf. _

_ “Hm?” The Hunter hummed questioningly. _

_ “Lay by my side.” She wasn’t sure if it was a command or a plea. _

_ A small gasp left the Warlock as Dallas removed her fingers from her slick core to oblige her, settling into position on her left side, for reasons Ikora suspected had to do with the Hunter’s damaged eyesight. It mattered little to her which side Dallas was on when the Hunter’s hand reached down once more to palm at her clit. She returned the favour, snaking a hand into the Exo’s pants. _

_ “Ikora…” Dallas growled, though there was no threat behind it. _

_ “I know I’m not the only one wanting here.” _

_ The Hunter’s only response was to nibble at her left ear, something that drew a shuddered exhale from Ikora’s nose. The fingers at her clit massaged faster. She dipped her own into Dallas, her movements becoming more frantic. _

_ The orgasm came from nowhere, stars of different hues of Light blurring out the entirety of Ikora's vision. She was vaguely aware of someone calling out, though she wasn’t sure whether it was herself or her fellow Vanguard. Choked syllables escaped her lips as she gasped and struggled for breath. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably from pleasure. _

_ When she next became completely aware of the world again, there was a soft throw blanket draped over the top of her and Dallas was tinkering with something by the cockpit, still topless. Shakily, Ikora managed to sit up, keeping the blankets drawn to her chest as she gazed at the Hunter. Her Light seemed to blaze brighter than ever, she noticed. _

_ “Thought you could get away from me after that, did you?”  _

_ Ikora had meant the question as a joke, but the way Dallas stiffened almost guiltily suggested that her tone had been harsher than intended. There was a long silence before the Hunter answered. _

_ ‘No, I…’ _

_ The Warlock blinked. No red glow had emanated from Dallas’ mouth like it normally did when she spoke, yet she had heard her voice as clear as day. Every sense felt heightened, and it took Ikora a moment to realise that what she was feeling didn’t entirely belong to her. And there was something else too; something dark, troubling, but walls barred her from looking too closely when she tried. What was going on? _

_ “I… well. This is new.” Dallas turned to face Ikora, speaking out loud this time. Had she heard her thoughts? _

_ ‘You can hear my thoughts?’ She asked without speaking, not expecting a reply. _

_ Dallas’ consciousness was quick to tickle the edge of her own, however. ‘Yes.’ _

_ Ikora was certain she’d read about this somewhere, once. About Risen who had mastered their Light so greatly that they could tap into powers normally unheard of. Lightbearers who could switch between the different aspects of Light in a single breath when attacking, or whose powers didn’t fall under any of the defined classes. There were some who could even communicate across vast distances, either by projecting themselves - like Osiris - or by pure thought alone. Had the sex triggered some latent powers, or had it been slowly growing as their friendship had gotten closer? And would it last? _

_ “Ikora, your thinking is making my brain hurt.” Dallas clutched her forehead in obvious discomfort. _

_ Oh. Right. She could hear her thoughts now. She probably should tone that down a bit. _

_ “Honestly, I’m surprised you can keep up with your own mind.” The Hunter wandered back to the bed, lying down next to Ikora again, only this time on her side. “You get thoughts faster than I can Whirlwind Guard with my Arc Staff.” _

_ It was true, but Ikora declined to comment, sensing that the line of conversation presented before her was merely a distraction. Traces of worry lingered at the edge of her mind, as well as flashes of the darkness she had felt before. Once again, however, the minute Ikora tried to chase these feelings, they quickly disappeared behind walls, so she dropped a reassuring hand to Dallas’ elbow instead. Just enough to let her know she was there. _

_ The Hunter surprised her then by talking, completely unprompted. _

_ “I rarely stop to rest these days but...the Crypt dream I had last night was more… intense than I normally have.” Dallas' voice was quiet as she laid herself bare before Ikora. “It was like… have you ever had a dream or nightmare so vivid that you felt as though you were actually there? That it was your life now, and you were stuck living it until everything ended around you?” _

_ “Once or twice.” Ikora admitted, but did not elaborate. This was not the time to discuss her own problems with sleep. Instead, her fingers curled around her fellow Vanguard’s elbow a little tighter. “Cayde once told me he always used to see a massive tower in an icy landscape on the very few occasions we discussed his crypt dreams. Something about it being the one common factor between every Exo’s experience about the Deep Stone Crypt?” _

_ “I had to fight every enemy I had ever fought to get to the top.” Dallas recalled. “And then…” Her eyes winked shut. _

_ “And then… what happened next?” Ikora scooted a little closer to her. _

_ Unexpectedly, the Hunter reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing her cold metallic forehead to the Warlock’s warm one. Images of a dark, blizzard-stricken arena lit up dramatically every now and then by flashes of lightning played through her mind. Ikora could feel Dallas’ exhaustion as if it were her own, but before her lay the greatest enemy to ever threaten the City: Dominus Ghaul. Instead of the caged Traveler behind him, a Pyramid loomed. _

_ A fight ensued. And, just like in Dallas’ original nightmare, it ended with her being thrown off the tower. Or rather, Ikora as her. The Warlock pulled back before she hit the ground, severing the mental connection. _

_ “I’m… sorry you had to go through that.” She squeezed the Hunter’s arm again. “But if there is one thing I’ve learned in all my years as a Guardian, it’s that dreams cannot hurt you, other than by playing absolute havoc with your sleeping habits.” _

_ Dallas made a sigh like noise, eyes opening. “I know that. And I’ve never really believed in anything. Not in gods, not in Light or Dark, only the actions of myself and other people. If I serve the people, it is because it’s the right thing to do, not because an entity brought me back from the dead to do so. But this… this feels like something more.” _

_ “Visions? Like Osiris claims to have?” Ikora raised an eyebrow. “Or perhaps something from the Traveler itself?” _

_ “Nothing as crazy as that.” The Exo shook her head. “More like a warning of what’s to come. But what that might be, or what becomes of us all afterwards, I don’t know. And that…” _

_ ‘And that scares you.’ Ikora spoke across their mental link. Then she brushed her nose across the middle of Dallas’ face and continued out loud, her voice a whisper, “You’re not alone in this fight, Dallas.” _

_ The Hunter pressed her mouth to hers, and the Warlock reciprocated the kiss for the brief moment it lasted. Both women lay back down shortly after, allowing silence to fill the ship for a good minute or so. It lasted until Ikora started to shift. _

_ “I should probably get going. I take it you’re more than likely going to stay here tonight?” _

_ “Yes.” Dallas nodded, lazily grabbing Ikora’s arm. “And so are you.” _

_ “Dallas…” _

_ “I take it things like this ended a lot differently with Cayde and Zavala?” _

_ “Most of the time.” Ikora started, then realised what the Hunter had said. “I never said I-” _

_ “Too late, messed it up.” Amusement danced across Dallas’ face. _

_ Ikora sighed, but couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips. “It’s a good thing you and I are friends and we’re in desperate need of a Hunter Vanguard, else I’d throw you off the Wall for catching me off-guard like that.” _

_ “You’d have to catch me first.” Dallas chuckled and fiddled with the necklace that hung around Ikora’s neck, knowing the Warlock’s threat had no heat behind it. “Anyway, jokes aside, I would feel a little strange knowing you only did this kind of thing for me. Or that I was the only one, uh… ‘taking care’ of you.” _

_ “The Vanguard takes care of itself. No-one else is going to.” _

_ “All the more reason to stay with me tonight instead of both of us suffering alone with our fears.” _

_ Another sigh escaped the Warlock. Part of her still hated when others, especially non-Warlocks, out-bested her with logic - a trademark of hers - even when their argument was sound. _

_ “Alright, you’ve made your point. But at least let me get back into a better state of dress.” _

_ Ikora got as far as standing up to put her underwear and pants on before exhaustion took over her. She felt Dallas catch her as she fell back down onto the bed, the Exo folding the blanket over her like a soft bird wing. _

_ She did not dream. And judging by the feeling of content that coursed through her mind from outside her being, her fellow Vanguard did not, either. _


	4. The Eagle and The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after the Vanguard is restored, the Darkness returns. Ikora is left wondering if they can truly beat it this time.
> 
> Zavala tries to comfort her. One thing ends up leading to another.

**_“I listened to her warnings. Tried to heed them as best as I could. I like to think that my actions managed to bring us some time, that I saved all the lives I could have. Yet, I cannot help but wonder: did I really do all that I could with the time we were given? Could I have saved more, acted sooner? Or perhaps the City that was supposed to be our sanctuary has always been destined to be our final grave; a last epitaph to humanity. And I have only succeeded in delaying the inevitable.”_** \- Ikora Rey.

* * *

_ Ikora’s worst fear came to pass. The Fleet of Darkness crept into the solar system, shrouding all before it as it moved in. First, Rasputin had gone dark on Mars, then contact had been made on Io. Titan was next in line, then before long, Mercury. Zavala had issued a full scale evacuation order for all affected patrol zones and recalled every available Guardian not assisting in evacuation efforts, or with pushing back the Pyramid ships, back to Earth and the Moon. Most obeyed the order, coming back to the City to assist with preparing for a protracted siege towards humanity’s last haven. But not all.  _

_ Asher Mir insisted on staying on Io. As frustrating as the Awoken scribe could be at times, he was still a dear friend to Ikora - not that she would ever be caught openly admitting that - and his choice to remain on the Jovian moon troubled her, even if she did sort of understand why. Deputy-Commander Sloane, likewise, chose to stay on Titan, insisting she would keep the Darkness at bay, even if she had to do so alone. Zavala had taken it hard, even going as far as to argue with his fellow Titan, but when it came down to it, she was far more stubborn than he was, and Zavala had been forced to relent. Ana and what remained of Rasputin had made it safely to the Tower. And Vance and his Cult of Osiris refused to leave the Lighthouse on Mercury, but Ikora had long considered them - and the planet - a lost cause. She just hoped Osiris himself had sense to get out of there - or wherever he was - before it was too late. _

_ The fight was soon taken to Europa when Eris and the Drifter, with the help of a mysterious Exo woman, discovered a new threat there, one so powerful that the Guardians that went to go combat it were forced to wield the very Darkness they had sworn to destroy in order to stand a chance. Such Guardians claimed to have full control over these powers, but they made Ikora wary whenever she had to speak to one. She hoped, for everyone’s sake as well as theirs, that they did have full control of the Darkness now at their disposal, or this war would be lost before it had truly begun. _

_ Maybe, Ikora often found herself thinking, it already was. _

_ It was this exact line of thought that forced her outside Zavala’s office late on a night that was otherwise of no import. Even though her relationship with the Titan Vanguard was somewhat less strained these days, Ikora would have preferred Dallas-13’s company. Unfortunately, the new Hunter Vanguard was busy chasing down lost supplies in the EDZ for the City, and was thus unavailable. So, as much as she didn’t want to burden Zavala right now, she knocked lightly on his office door. _

_ “Come in.” He called from the other side. His voice sounded rougher than usual. _

_ She entered quietly, shutting the door behind her. The sound of it clicking shut prompted the Titan Commander to speak again. _

_ “To what do I owe the pleas-” He cut himself off in surprise as he looked up from his work and saw the Warlock Vanguard standing before him. He was on his feet almost instantly. “Ikora? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” _

_ She held up a hand. “Nothing like that, no.” _

_ “Then why…?” _

_ Zavala trailed off, watching as Ikora paced silently towards the massive window behind him, hands behind her back. Her fingers were fidgeting, he noted with some concern. Something was definitely bothering her. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, only to stop short when the Warlock began speaking again. _

_ “Do you really think we can win this, Zavala?” She voiced, so quiet the Titan almost didn’t hear her. “We almost lost everything during the Red Legion attack. This… this is far bigger than that.” _

_ Zavala’s hand fell. “We survived it. We survived Six Fronts and Twilight Gap. We will survive this, too.” _

_ “How can you be so certain?” Ikora glanced across at him. “After everything we’ve already endured to keep the City safe…” _

_ “If I’m not, then who else would be?” _

_ She looked away from him, casting her eyes down at this comment. She had no answer, not one that was satisfactory, at any rate. _

_ “Ikora…” Zavala ventured, actually motioning to rest his hand gently on her shoulder this time. “Truthfully, I don’t know what the next hour will bring, let alone tomorrow or years down the line. But we have to have faith that we’ll keep finding ways to survive. Faith in the Light, faith in each other.” _

_ She reached up to touch his hand briefly with her own. “I can’t help but feel sometimes that faith will only get us so far, and all we are doing is just delaying the inevitable.” _

_ “Are you saying we should give up?” _

_ “Of course not. But I believe we should have plans in place, in case we fail.” _

_ “I won’t allow it.” Zavala gently turned Ikora to face him, his expression determined. “Even if it takes my last breath to keep the City safe.” _

_ Ikora frowned, but did not meet his gaze. “Don’t say things like that. I...” she swallowed thickly, uncertain whether to continue for a moment, before resuming, quieter, “I’m not losing you, too.” _

_ The Titan cupped her cheek lightly after a beat, forcing her to look at him. “Nobody is losing anybody.” _

_ She kissed him. He did not reciprocate, but neither did he push her away. Ikora eventually pulled back of her own accord, a guilty look flushing across her face.  _

_ “I shouldn’t have-” _

_ Zavala cupping her other cheek and pulling her back in for another kiss was not the reaction the Warlock expected, and it took Ikora a moment to fully process the situation, before her arms shifted to hug the Titan’s back. They kissed and kissed and kissed, only stopping when the need for air forced them to. _

_ “You took me by surprise.” He responded to the start of her earlier statement. “You’ve not touched me since…” He frowned. _

_ “We have both been fairly insufferable around each other until recently.” Ikora pointed out. “We’ve barely been friends; how could we possibly have any other positive interactions?” _

_ “I suppose you are right. Neither of us have really made it easy for the other.” Zavala conceded. “I still feel guilty for not being there for you whenever you might have needed me.” _

_ “I found ways to cope.” _

_ He pressed his forehead to hers. “You shouldn’t have had to. I should have been better. Could still be better.” _

_ “Zavala…” _

_ The Titan interrupted her protest with another kiss. “Ikora, please. Allow me this. Allow _ **_yourself_ ** _ this.” _

_ “Anyone could walk in.” _

_ He leaned to one side a little, reaching for the touch screen built into his desk and tapped something so quick on it his finger movements were a blur. Behind them, the door to the office locked with an audible thunk. _

_ That was all Ikora needed to start kissing Zavala once again, but the Titan was quick to take control of the situation this time, pushing her towards the desk. As they reached it, he quickly cleared a space for her to sit and effortlessly lifted her by her legs onto the piece of furniture. All the while, neither ceased kissing the other, save for the occasional snatches of air that their bodies demanded. _

_ Ikora’s hands were the first to start working on articles of clothing, her fingers clawing frantically into the Titan Commander’s chestplate in an effort to remove it. She felt his hands shift to her wrists to steady her movements and slow her down, and his lips left hers for just the amount of time needed to speak a single word. _

_ “Patience.” _

_ Ikora constrained her laughter to her mind, but couldn’t stop her eyes betraying her amusement. She wasn’t exactly a patient person, as Ophiuchus was fond of telling her. She could pull off the facade of the patient Warlock whenever she needed to but the truth was, without her Ghost’s calming influence, she often did things, then thought about them, or kept chasing things until exhaustion took over her. Zavala demanding patience from her would be like her telling him to stop being selfless and to think about himself for once. Neither was likely to happen anytime soon. _

_ The Titan quickly cottoned on to her amusement. “What’s so funny?” _

_ She kissed him on the cheek. “You telling me to be patient.” _

_ “I… I didn’t want this to be a short affair.” Zavala admitted with some reluctance. “I’ve… missed you.” _

_ His choice of words, as well as the sincerity with which he spoke them, pierced the Warlock deeply. She pressed herself against his chest, nestling the side of her face into one of his shoulders. Zavala wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a feather light kiss to the top of her head, before resting his chin there. _

_ “I’ve… missed you too, Zavala.” Ikora echoed his confession, leaning into the embrace more. “I’m sorry. I’ve not been fair to you.” _

_ “I didn’t exactly give you a choice.” Zavala told her, his fingers lightly stroking her back comfortingly. “I just took command of everything and expected you to fall in line. I guess… you weren’t the only one who found ways to cope.” _

_ “You shouldn’t have had to.” She deliberately turned his earlier words to her against him. “I could have tried harder to help you. I… I should have tried.” _

_ “You were grieving.” _

_ “So were you. But I never allowed you to.” _

_ Silence fell between them for a moment, until Zavala pressed a kiss to the top of Ikora’s head once again. _

_ “Do you want to…?” _

_ Her eyes were full of emotion, but also need. “Please.” _

_ They started up again, with Zavala removing Ikora’s outer robe, and her working on his armour. They shed only what was necessary: robes, armour, pants, boots, gloves and underwear. Zavala’s shaft was half to attention already and, even with the distraction of the Titan’s teeth lightly grazing her neck, it didn’t take much pumping from Ikora’s fingers to get him fully ready. _

_ “Are you good to continue, or do you need a moment to prepare?” Titan asked Warlock earnestly, softly stroking her cheek. _

_ “Your fingers…” Ikora breathed, almost pleading. _

_ Zavala understood her well enough, trailing a line with his fingers from her cheek, down her still clothed torso, to her exposed entrance. By touch alone, his fingers were quick to find her clit, and he allowed small pulses of Arc Light to dance from their tips to her. A whine escaped the Warlock as she buried her head into his chest and dug her nails into his back. _

_ “Zavala…” _

_ He placed his other hand on her hip, steadying her. “I’ve got you, Ikora.” _

_ His fingers slipped inside her slick core, drawing more strangled noises from the Warlock Vanguard. It amazed Zavala how wet she was already, and how easily his digits slipped in and out of her with each thrust he gave. It didn’t surprise him how fast he was able to get her off with just his fingers - and a little Arc energy - alone, and he grunted himself as she bit into his neck to stifle her cry of pleasure. He felt the coolness of her Void Light flare up from her hands and dance across his back, and allowed himself a smile of satisfaction. _

_ “I… I think I made you bleed.” Ikora’s first words after pulling herself back together came out in laboured pants as she licked a little bit of red from her lips. _

_ Zavala hadn’t felt any pain when she had bitten down, but now that she had brought it up, he could feel the sting of the wound she had given him. He waved a dismissive hand.  _

_ “I’ll be fine. Am I alright to pull out from you?” _

_ She hummed in confirmation. “Yes. Slowly.” _

_ He withdrew his fingers from her steadily, wincing a little when she hissed at the sensation of his digits leaving her. He rested his slickened hand on Ikora’s thigh, spreading her legs apart in preparation of what was to come next. _

_ “May I?” The question rumbled out of his mouth. _

_ Her upper body was still braced against his, so he felt her nod before he heard her muffled reply. “Take me. Please.” _

_ Zavala’s movements were unhurried as he entered her cautiously, his glowing blue eyes watching her face for any signs of discomfort. Deep down, he knew Ikora was too strong for him break with the simple act of penetration (she was far stronger than he was, though he would never admit it out loud to anyone, and she almost certainly could and would likely kill him if he did something she didn’t want him to) but the Awoken Titan didn’t want to hurt the Warlock needlessly. So he pushed inside her until their hips met, then stilled, giving Ikora time to adjust if she needed to. _

_ “You need not treat me like I’m a fragile desk ornament, Zavala.” She mumbled against his shoulder. _

_ “I know.” He shifted his hands to her hips, tracing lines across the small of her back. “I just wanted to make certain you were comfortable before I did anything.” _

_ Ikora lifted her head up, honey eyes meeting his sky coloured ones. “Selfless, even in private.” _

_ “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Zavala’s dark brows creased into a frown. “I want us both to enjoy this.” _

_ “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. In fact, it’s an admirable quality to have.” The Warlock Vanguard pecked him on the nose. “However, if you wanted to let loose a little, then I wouldn’t mind.” _

_ “Control is who I am.” Zavala rebuffed Ikora’s suggestion gently. “I don’t… I’m not going to hurt you, Ikora. I’ve done that to you far too much since...” _

_ “This is different.” She pointed out quietly, cutting him off. “I didn’t - neither of us consented to that pain. And I’ve already hurt you. I trust that, right now, neither of us have any intentions of inflicting permanent harm to each other.” _

_ “You’d trust me that much?” _

_ “Of course I do, and I always will, old friend. Even if I’ve not been as... forthcoming with that faith lately.” _

_ Her teeth grazed the un-wounded side of Zavala’s neck, just above the tattoo he had there. She felt him twitch inside her as his hips jerked slightly in response to her actions. _

_ “Then… I trust that you will tell me to stop should you need me to.” Ikora felt the rumble of the Titan’s voice as he spoke. _

_ “Should that happen,” she brushed her nose against his, “I promise you will know about it.” _

_ With some boundaries established, Zavala started to slowly withdraw from her, his shaft dragging past her walls, agonisingly slow. It took all of Ikora’s willpower just to remain still as he moved. Her hands shifted to grip his shoulders when he thrust back into her, having little else stable enough to steady herself with. Only when the Titan started to build up a slow rhythm, did the Warlock start to move her hips as well. _

_ “Steady.” Zavala warned her, a little breathless. _

_ Ikora’s movements slowed, more closely matching his, realising that the Titan had been rather serious about wanting to draw this out. His hands shifted to kneading her clothed breasts, and the Warlock couldn’t help but wish that his hands were touching her bare flesh instead. But it would be too much effort to stop and remove her shirt and bra, and she very much did not want to cease. _

_ But Zavala must have read her mind, or at least guessed what she was thinking from her longing expression. “Do you want me to remove the rest of your clothes?” _

_ Ikora hadn’t been naked in front of another since Dallas-13’s appointment as Hunter Vanguard several months prior, and the Exo had invited her to her ship that night. Before that day, she couldn’t even remember. To say her need was strong at this moment would have been a complete understatement. _

_ She nodded in agreement. “And yours as well.” _

_ Zavala hesitated for a moment, before complying, leaning back to remove his own shirt first. Then he finally exposed Ikora, pulling her shirt quickly above her head alongside her bra to add to the clothes pile. The Warlock felt her necklace hit her chest after it fell from being caught up momentarily in her shirt, before settling into a gentle sway between her breasts. The Titan fiddled with it briefly with one hand, his other tracing across her Red War scars with a guilty expression. _

_ “Don’t give me that look.” She cupped one of the Commander’s cheeks with her hand. “You didn’t ask me to tear through those Red Legion ships flying above the City. You didn’t force me to dislocate my shoulder after landing on a building. And you certainly didn’t make me go to Io and get wounded so badly, I was pulling shells out of myself for days with my teeth until I passed out from exhaustion. Those were my choices.” _

_ Zavala frowned, but did not say anything more. Instead, his rough, calloused hands fell back to Ikora’s breasts and he resumed his previous action of massaging both globes of flesh. Her breath hitched by his ear. _

_ “By the Light…”  _

_ Her curse was a soft one, causing the Titan to smile and roll his hips faster. He felt her walls constrict and relax around his shaft in response. He gave a couple of more, slightly harder thrusts before lifting Ikora off the desk by the bottom of her thighs. She wrapped her powerful legs tight around his waist, drawing him further inside her. He ended up parking himself on the chair behind his desk, Ikora atop his lap looking like a goddess as she gazed down at him. _

_ “Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?” He asked her, stroking the side of her head. Had the Warlock any hair, he would have tucked it behind her ear. _

_ Ikora leaned in closer, gazing intently into his eyes. “Not that I can remember.” _

_ “Well, you are.” The Titan rumbled. “I should probably learn to say it more often.” _

_ “If you say it too much, it will lose its meaning.” _

_ “Once every now and then wouldn’t hurt.” _

_ “I could live with that.” _

_ They kissed again, hips rolling once more. They were both close now; each could sense it in the other. _

_ “Zavala…” She warned, his name escaping her in a breathy whisper. _

_ “I know.” He sounded as breathless as she did. “I am too. You should probably…” _

_ But Ikora only ground her hips down harder on his. “No. Go ahead.” _

_ That was all the encouragement Zavala needed to thrust up into her harder and faster, the Warlock trying to keep up with him. He came with a few frantic jerks of his hips, and bit down on Ikora’s collarbone much the same way she had done earlier with his neck. She let out a pleasured cry, and her walls tightened around his shaft. He moaned into her skin at the sensation, his glowing eyes fluttering shut as the dizzying euphoria took over. _

_ When he came to again, Zavala was slumped back in his chair and Ikora had collapsed against his chest, panting heavily. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling the Warlock gently as he waited for her to come down from her own high. He placed a delicate kiss to her forehead before resting his chin there, rocking them both from side to side. _

_ “I...” She breathed, shuddering uncontrollably. _

_ “Easy, Ikora. I’ve got you.” Zavala assured her. “Don’t strain yourself.” _

_ They lapsed into silence after that, bar the sounds of their own laboured breathing. Zavala busied himself running his hands lightly up and down the Warlock’s sides, while Ikora anchored herself through the comforting motions of the Titan’s chest and the sound of his heartbeat. _

_ “I needed this. Needed  _ **_you_ ** _.” She eventually breathed out. It was probably the closest Ikora would get to admitting that she… it wasn’t love, exactly, but that she cared deeply about her fellow Vanguard beyond just a simple friendship. _

_ “Me too.” Zavala echoed the sentiment without hesitation, before starting to shift. _

_ “Zavala, wait.” Ikora interrupted his movements, lifting her head up to look at him. “Can we just… stay like this? For a little longer?” _

_ The Titan stilled, stroking the back of her head. “Not ready to face the world yet?” _

_ “Are you?” She avoided the question, directing it back at him. _

_ “I suppose not.” He admitted quietly. “But when I am, there isn’t anyone I’d rather face it with.” _

_ Ikora felt her face heat up. She was glad her skin was too dark for Zavala to see her blush. “Zavala, I…” _

_ He silenced her with a kiss. “We were friends at one point. If the worst were to come to pass tomorrow, or at any point in the coming days, I would like us to at least part as that.” _

_ Ikora relaxed into Zavala and shut her eyes. There was nothing more she could have wanted at that moment. _

_ “I would be proud to call you a friend and face that day with you, were it ever to dawn.” _

_ The world allowed them both to drift into a light doze, and did not miss them until they awoke the next morning, still very much in the comfort of each other’s arms. Whatever the day would bring, they would meet it head on. _

_ Together. _


End file.
